sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaley Recourua
Kahaliana (Kaley) Recourua was born on Caspar. She was named after the Kahalian flower that grows wild near the bluffs by her home. The flower is small, beautiful and has a sweet scent. On the flower are hidden tiny thorns, virtually impossible to see by eye, that cause a severe irritation when contacting skin. The perfect flower (according to Kaley's mother) — precious but untouchable. Her family had lived on Caspar for as long as anyone can remember. (Well, except for Kaley's great great grandfather and no one is sure where he is from, because there are no records of him to be found.) Kaley's grandmother, Margiza, married an off world human named Jercin. Margiza's family was in an uproar until Margiza and Jercan had their first-born child, a son named Jocah. Only then was the new family again accepted by Margiza's parents. Not long after Jocah's birth, Jercin had a major hand in developing the harvester unit that is used to mine gas from Kichnar. With part of the money he received from that discovery he started his own business. Recourua Mining Company sells products to help other companies mine, more than they mine themselves. Jocah, when he was old enough, married his true love, Vicolana, who is a full-blood Sarian. Not long later the two had their only child, Kahaliana. The entire family, grandparents included, lives on a large estate west of Trinumvira near the Cappula Ocean. The estate is called The House of the Wind (Casorasala) because the bluffs push a strong breeze through the grounds constantly. As the business grew in wealth, so did the family. Kaley's grandfather became too old to run the company and gave it to Jocah. And soon the family became very prominent and wealthy. For most of her youth, Kaley was sent into Caspar's capital, Plaxton, to attend school. Teachers were surprised at her gift of quick learning and passed her though the school's levels quickly. Kaley's father noticed she was coming of an age where she should learn to live on her own. He discussed this with her and they decided she should move to the city preeminently and get a job. She loved her family and knew she would miss them, but left and found employment with the government, known as the Crest. Showing great aptitude, she was placed within the Naval Intelligence Office (NIO), firstly as a cultural and asset field analyst. A year or two later, tired of the travel, she had her duties adjusted to a more domestic front, again performing asset analysis, but mostly from the Caspian homeworlds. But not long after receiving her new job, her life long friend, Mick Kuhndog left on a spiritual journey and when he returned he didn't seem like the Mick she had grown up with. This left her feeling alone and unguided. But she knew he would always be there when she needed him. Times weren't going so well. The Taylor Uprising and War of Papers were causing pressing times in the Admiralty, especially amongst NIO employees, regardless if they were active field agents, directors, or back-office civilian analysts. After this episode, Kaley managed to retire, and pursued a new line of work. She heard that Kichnar was in need of a new Assistant Director on KOS and decided to check it out. It was a boring desk job. And Kaley was looking for a little more excitement. It didn't take long for her to fall in with the wrong crowd. Avalyshaar Dusten, Kaley’s best friend, had become Presav. It was a role that Kaley felt was too large for the sweet-hearted doctor and friend. And Kaley took it upon herself to try to convince Avy to step down. Through her determination she came across another individual that was also interested in dethroning the new president, Zafrod Orion. Kaley was young and naïve and very nearly wound up dead on the NovaCom storage room floor. But that didn’t stop her from coming back. Zafrod’s dark demeanor was a curiosity that Kaley couldn’t turn away from. But when she returned he was gone and Ozzle Olumpari was there — someone darker and even more intriguing than Zafrod had been. Continuing her Assistant Directorship on KOS, Kaley found herself working for Ozzle as he was appointed Director. She was his shadow on the station and eventually followed him in a new endeavor, but before the business could take off, Ozzle disappeared. Kaley floated aimlessly for a while. Her only stable influences were Troy McTavish and their on again off again romance, and Swoop Racing. Kaley made quite the name for herself on the swoop circuit. It was during this time that Kaley became friends with the famous Luke Skywalker. Their friendship was strained and awkward at best. Each having a firm belief in what they thought was right. It was one night after huge argument that Kaley vanished. Rumors surround the event with words of the Force and lightsabers. But Luke has never talked about the event, and Kaley has never returned. Recourua, Kaley Recourua, Kaley